


Basket of kittens

by SevlinRipley



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Sharing Clothes, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Prompt: "I borrowed your sweater."





	Basket of kittens

‘ _I borrowed your sweater._ ’

Mike’s face quickly changed between three different expressions, after reading the text. Understanding changed to amusement, which then changed to adoration. “ _Thanks for letting me know; I’ve only been looking for it for the last half hour,_ ” he texted back, slumping back into the bed they often shared when Mike’s dorm-mate was otherwise occupied, or too weary to notice.

Because El’s classes started earlier than Mike’s, it wasn’t uncommon for him to wake up, go through several stages of grief, and then hurriedly prepare to make his way to his own class. But somehow knowing she was wearing his sweatshirt, regardless of how much time he’d wasted looking for it, made him feel closer to her all over again. As though he were still curled around her, exactly the way he wanted to be.

‘ _Sorry. You can use mine if you want!_ ’

“ _If I can use yours, why couldn’t **you** use yours_?” he typed back, smiling to himself as he looked around the room for whatever clothing she’d discarded the night before.

‘ _I don’t need **two** sweaters, Mike :)_’ And she’d wanted to use his…

Mike bit into his lip, and then sighed, sliding his phone into his jeans pocket as he rose from the bed and dipped his hand down to grab up her sweatshirt. Was it big enough to fit him? Maybe. Did it have a basket of kittens on the front? Absolutely. Was he going to wear it all day? Of course he was; El had told him many a time that lavender was his color, and anyways it was practically frigid outside. A sweater was a sweater, and it was an especially _good_ sweater if it belonged to her.


End file.
